Death's General
by clouds711
Summary: AU: Harry Potter 'dies' in the Battle of Hogwarts during his 6th year. He makes a deal with death and is brought back to life but deals with death tend to be deadly...remember the three brothers?


**Death's General: Rewritten**

**_A new plot and hopefully a better one..._**

**_ Clouds._  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series and I gain no profit from this undertaking.**

_His name was Harry Potter, twin to Charlus Potter and the other half the famed potter duo. He was tallish and thin with untidy, jet black hair and emerald green eyes._

_He was the first male Slytherin from his family in a few generations._

_He loved his family...he fell to the ground, dead._

_The death-eaters laughed, his brother roared in fury but Harry? He lay stiff, paralysed, dead..._

_Harry Potter was in his sixth year at Hogwarts when the death-eaters invaded and fought valiantly alongside his brother but fell to the death-eaters' onslaught. And now..._

** Death's General-revised.**

He woke up in a field. All around him, fresh, green grass spread out in all directions-as far his eye could see. Ghosts flickered, doing their best to stay visible in the bright sunlight. Some strange force compelled him to move towards the ghosts and they in turn, with the coordination of a well trained army, pointed to the direction, he was to follow.

He was in a dazed state, he just followed his instincts. He didn't realise that the he had left the field of green behind and had entered a grey city, tall buildings loomed over him like giants, all metallic, all grey. He walked straight through and into nothingness, finally reaching a figure, it was here that he stopped.

He didn't know why he had stopped, his mind had told his body to stop and so it did.

The figure was a man, his skin was pale, his face was thin and sallow and his body thin and malnourished. His eyes drooped but showed signs of intelligence, his face was clean shaven and his hair was kept short and cropped. Thin framed spectacles adorned his face, which he removed and wiped with a dark velvet cloth.

"Well well, who do we have here? You are a young human aren't you?" he spoke in quiet yet powerful though voice.

It seemed to awaken Harry from his deep daze, he blinked and looked around, there was...nothing absolutely nothing, infact it the nothingness was so nothing that his mind couldn't comprehend it and made it known to our young hero that it would rather, he focus on the figure in front of him. That is exactly what he did because his head ached looking at all the nothing.

"Another one, so who are you?" asked the figure in an impatient tone.

Harry felt fear flood into him, he was at Hogwarts one moment and here the next!

He took a few steps backwards and looked at the figure. ' He looks grumpy' he thought.

He worked up his courage, "My name is Harry Potter." his voice trembled slightly but he held it together.

"Is that your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

A notebook appeared, falling out of thin air only to be snatched by a thin, black, decayed hand. Long fingers slowly made their way across the cover, almost caressing it. The book was finally opened, his eyes scanned each yellowed page as slender fingers slowly turned each page. Finally, with an annoyed grunt, he shut the book and looked up at Harry.

"Well you are not here on my list. So why are you here?" his annoyed voice asked.

"List? I'm sorry but don't even know where I am! I was at school, one moment and here the next!" Harry's trembling voice replied.

The man got up, dusted his black suit, "You are in the beyond, you are dead, at-least that is what your presence here signifies but your name does not appear in my list."

" There must be a mistake! I can't be dead!" replied the trembling voice.

" Oh! But why can't you? Let's find out how you died shall we?" replied the man, before grabbing hold of Harry with a surprisingly strong arm.

Harry felt a familiar sensation, apparition. Barely a second passed before the duo landed on the grounds of Hogwarts castle...

A huge battle raged, spells bounced of walls or hit random people-friend or foe? That stage has passed, a long time ago, especially for the death eaters, every man for himself!

A blue bolt passed straight through Harry, much to his surprise. Soon, he realised that every spell passed through him or for that matter, none of the combatants noticed him...or his companion!

"Come, the disturbance is elsewhere!" His companion dragged him away. They made their way through the hail of spells and whatnot before Harry gave an exclamation of surprise!

"Is that me?"

His companion waved a hand, he could feel a familiar tug, Apparition...

* * *

The first thing he observed when he woke up was the chair-a whittled, wooden old thing. His companion sat on it, going through that yellowed notebook again...

"What just happened?" he asked in confusion.

His companion didn't respond, still going through that yellowed notebook.

"Fine, what do I call you?" he asked in annoyance.

His mysterious companion did not bother to reply. Our hero finally lost his cool! And in the true spirit of an annoyed Potter, he charged his mysterious, all powerful companion!

It ended in utter failure of course, charging (attacking or any other act of violence) immortal and impossibly powerful beings is just stupid because they are just that-immortal and impossibly powerful!

Our hero felt himself freeze just as he got out of his bed. He would remain in that frozen state for two hours while his companion calmly went through his dratted yellow book!

* * *

He was floating in what seemed like oblivion, peace enveloped him...

" Next time you charge me, think of what I did. I can do worse but...to answer your questions, I took us back to your past, to find out how you died! I did not let you witness it of course for it would have messed up your mind. Secondly, you may call me Death-a personification of the journey that all living creatures must one day undertake. You will understand as your journey goes on...lady luck lent her hand to you on this day for you are not truly dead! Now sleep for a great journey awaits you..."

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

The battle had ended, the death-eaters had retreated after killing or maiming more than a hundred students, they might have won if it wasn't for Harry Potter's death.

His death had resulted in Charlus exploding in anger. Our hero's brother unleashed what one may call, grief's fury! Some witnesses say that he physically (literally) turned into a whirlwind of death but the sensible ones claim that he screamed wildly before sending numerous killing curse at the Death Eaters, killing close to twenty, making them retreat.

The Death-Eaters considered the day, won anyway as Harry Potter was dead.

Their arrogant Lord called for celebrations, Arrogance and pride infected each Death-eaters like viruses, they were sick...

How stupid...

* * *

**I am in need of a beta-reader, if anybody is willing then please 'pm' me. I need help with grammar and plot ideas...**

**A/N: **This is my 3rd attempt at a long Harry Potter fanfic.

The first was just plain stupid.

The second (Death's General) was read and reviewed by a modest (for my less than satisfactory standards) number of people and I was pleased with it but the problem started with the second chapter...I think I let the story take more control than it should have...soon I realised that the plot had changed from a single 'fic' to one spanning three! The plot was less than satisfactory so I did what I had to do, I pulled it down.

_So, this is my second attempt at a 'Death's General' style fic. I still haven't got a solid plot but unlike last time, I will not hurry with this one. _

**I will not promise long chapters-depending on what I hope to convey in a chapter, it may range from five hundred to five thousand words...**

_**So sit down, read and hopefully enjoy my attempt-remember harsh but constructive criticism is very welcome! Flames are not welcome and will be ignored like trash!**_

_**The title may change!**_


End file.
